


Stark Naked

by Prisioux



Series: The gods have fashioned us for love [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance, Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisioux/pseuds/Prisioux
Summary: Benjen Stark likes to think of himself as an undomesticated wolf, a confirmed bachelor. He is the fun loving uncle, the wild card.Meera Reed is a young woman, with a high profile job, fresh from a broken engagement. She is loyal to a fault, an old soul.What happens when both start to question their life choices?





	Stark Naked

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot Sequel for Storm in the North, following Benjen and Meera  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10324925/chapters/22825454

Since he was a small child, it was clear to anyone who cared to notice that Benjen would not settle for a life behind a desk.

The thing is, this was exactly what was expected of him: being a Stark, heir to the Stark Group, one of the biggest companies in Westeros, Benjen had a guaranteed spot in the family business. His father, Rickard Stark, had great plans for his sons and would not tolerate insubordination.  He basically forced Brandon, the eldest, to study  Business at Riverrun University, even though his son wanted nothing more than to attend Barronton College. Eddard, the second born, had a more dutiful nature and was accepted into the prestigious Vale University.

Benjen, however, was adamant about joining the Night´s Watch. This step was necessary in order to gain access to the many communities of free folk still living north of The Wall Natural Park, which was a requirement to be accepted into the Hardhome Anthropology College. Their program was famous for a hands on approach and it was the leading institution when it came to the populations of the Northern Tundra.

Rickard Stark was a man of great ambitions and some of his interests lied south. Aerys Targaryen, the head of the Targaryen Conglomerate, was keen in developing wildfire as an alternative energy source. Rickard thought it was a good idea to discuss this business prospect in person and took Brandon with him to Kings Landing. Benjen knew that this trip was actually prompted by the disappearance of Lyanna Stark, his sister. As it turned out, the teenager had ran away from home a couple of months before because she wished to follow Rhaegar Targaryen´s band, Dragonfire, on tour in Dorne. Rickard was trying to prevent a scandal and the trip was labelled as a business meeting.

Unfortunately, Aerys _did_ want to show the uses of wildfire to Rickard and Brandon, and both died in a freak accident.

Benjen was obviously heartbroken at this event and fell into a depression, not leaving Winterfell and Wintertown for a couple of years.

When his brother, Eddard, came home a married man with a son, it dawned on Benjen that it was time for him to move on and out and pursue his dream.

Of course, it so happened that Benjen was not too fond of Catelyn Stark and he thought Robb, his nephew, to be an annoying cry baby.

Benjen then left Winterfell for good and spent the next years studying and living north of The Wall. He hunted with the Thenns and learnt the Old Tongue from them; he witnessed a couple of weddings by abduction, where the brides had to pretend to be fighting off their grooms and he was even invited once to a cave dweller painting of faces ritual.

The last decades saw an increase of free folk populations migrating south of the wall. Incidents of violence and xenophobia were common, even in the area known as The Gift, where traditionally the free folk was accepted and worked alongside the Night´s Watch to guard The Wall National Park. Benjen approached his nephew, Jon Snow, who had been elected as Lord Commander, not as an uncle but as the foremost authority in matters concerning the integration of the free folk. They concluded that poverty  and lack of career oportunities were driving many into crime. Benjen and Jon proposed the Northern government to permit gambling and casinos in delimited areas to be operated by the free folk and supervised by the Night´s watch.

Benjen did not like the politics of the academic world and he turned down many job offers from other universities, focusing on writing books and publishing articles instead of attending every possible congress and networking. In time, this very personal choice paid off professionally and Benjen ended up as Head of Department at Hardhome.

Family was still something Benjen cherished and he made sure to be as present as he could. Benjen would gladly attend birthdays, weddings and other gatherings if he was not on a field trip or busy at Hardhome.

However, he had to admit that he was not particularly close to the new generation, except for Jon. His relationship with Eddard was somewhat strained due o the series of loses they both faced. Benjen supposed they reacted to it differently: Eddard would simply not talk about and this drove them both even further apart. 

It was easy to spend a weekend at Winterfell and visit his high school friends, but it was just too painful to be around Eddard for a longer strech of time and have to police himself not  to mention their father, Brandon or Lyanna.

 ***

Benjen could not have been more surprised when he opened the beautifully handwritten envelope: his niece, Arya, was getting married.

He found himself back at Winterfell, but this time, for a great celebration. It was a bit uncomfortable to look around and realize that the children were not children anymore: Jon was getting all handsy with that Targaryen girl, Daenerys, which so happened to be his aunt; Sansa was obviously head over heels with Stannis fucking Baratheon and even young Bran had a girlfriend.

A very attractive girlfriend.

Her name was Meera and she was actually a bit older than Brandon, but obviously very devoted to him and in a good way, not being over the top worried, just considerate enough.

"Hi there, my name is Benjen. I heard you are Howland ´s daughter, right? He served with Eddard in the military and was a good friend to my brother. Good to see that our families kept in touch!"

Meera smiled, more with her beautiful green eyes than with her mouth. Benjen thought her more than pretty and was impressed that his nephew had landed such a woman. " My father told us many stories about that time and our families did keep in touch, as you know. After Brandon´s accident and Ned´s death, I took a semester off from university and came here to help."

Benjen felt a bit guilty to hear that, as he only took a couple of months leave to help Catelyn with Stark Group matters at that time. " What are you studying, Meera?"

"Engineering, actually. Not as exciting as Anthropology, I know, but not everyone is Benjen Stark. "

Benjen was more than flattered, really. They continued to talk, as Brandon was a bit busy being one of the co-hosts for the event, but Benjen was careful not to get too personal with Meera. He could not know why, but he felt it would be better to keep a respectful distance.

When Brandon came back to the table, Benjen made some small talk with him, then excused himself and went to the dance floor.

The place was filled with beautiful ladies and Benjen had a reputation to keep.

***

The friendship between the Reeds and the Starks was the stuff of legends, at least among the Reed children. Meera was raised hearing about how Lyanna Stark saved  her father, Howland, when he went to see the Harrenhall races and almost got ran over by some bikers.

Or how the youngest of the Stark siblings, Benjen, helped Howland recover from his injuries and arranged for suitable clothing and they spent a great time at the VIP area during the competition.

Greywater Watch was the biggest city in the Neck, small for westerosi standards, but house to Reed Engineering, her family business. Meera had always had a interest in her father´s work; she was used to tag along when he was to inspect a draining and sometimes she even helped him on the computer, with calculations and designs for new suspended structures and similar projects .

Meera´s younger brother, Jojen, was more of a spiritual type. He had a near death experience when he was a boy, and after surviving his illness, Jojen had become very interested in the old mysteries. The Reeds were , like all the crannogmen, very spiritual themselves and it was understood that Jojen would go on this alternative path. Meera was more of a practical person, not that interested in religion actually, and when time came to prepare for her future, she chose to go to the nearest good university at Barrowton and study Engineering.

The whole "Twincest" scandal broke and the Starks somehow were dragged into that mess. Brandon Stark, who had been a pen pal of Jojen, was confined to a wheelchair. Meera had thought about visiting the boy  after her second semester ended, but Jojen had one of his prophetic dreams and had convinced her to take a break from university and help Bran.

They ended up in this retreat-spa-cave north of The Wall where both Jojen and Bran trained under the tutelance of a very old man they called the 3 Eyed Raven. His real name was Brynden Rivers and he was believed to be at least 100 years old.

It was a relief for Meera when Brandon was returned to Winterfell and she went back to school. She missed her life, her friends. and, as much as she wanted to help both Bran and Jojen and enjoyed adventures, Meera also wanted to have time for herself.

Brandon started sending her cute emails and texts and, before she knew it, Meera was dating him.

The long distance, the age difference and Brandon´s disability were no problems to Meera.

The only thing that gave her pause was his growing interest in the Old Gods.

Six months in that cave were more than enough for Meera to realize the religion she was raised in had a much darker aspect than she had ever fathomed. She knew the path to priesterhood , or whatever it was that Jojen and Brandon were seeking, had to be hard and deep.

It was only that Meera did not want any part of it.

They were still at the beginning of their relationship when Brandon´s sister, Arya, was to get married. Meera and Jojen were invited and Brandon told her it was the perfect opportunity for him to introduce her to his extended family and friends.

It was a very funny and relaxed weekend and Meera got to have a good talk with Sansa and got to know Arya a little bit better. Catelyn, Brandon´s mother, was a bit of a puzzle, being barely able to speak since her attack at the Twins, and Robb Stark was having too much of a good time with the ladies to actually spend time with her.

Rickon was still a child and Jon only had eyes for his aunt.

Meera was enjoying her second glass of Arbor Gold when she heard a very masculine voice: "Hi there, my name is Benjen. I heard you are Howland ´s daughter, right? He served with Eddard in the military and was a good friend to my brother. Good to see that our families kept in touch!"

She looked up and saw a very good looking man, obviously in his thirties, all dressed in black. Benjen was thin, all long limbs, had sharp features and amazing blue eyes. Meera had heard Sansa and Arya joke about how " Uncle Benjen" was a flirt, that he was always being way too pleasant with their friends, and Meera could see that. Benjen´s voice was very, very sexy. Meera did not think he was doing it on purpose but it seemed impossible for Benjen to not sound like some sort of Casanova.

They talked for some time and Meera was quite taken by the genuine interest Benjen was displaying in what she was telling him. Usually, she had noticed, successful men were condescending when talking to somebody her age. Not Benjen, though. Meera was surprised by such stimulant conversation and, contrary to what she had previously expected from Bejen, he was being a gentleman, very respectful of her personal space and of her relationship with Brandon.

***

Meera remembered very well when was the last time she and Brandon were happy.

Sansa and Stannis were throwing a party for their twins, Lyonel and Lyanna, 5th nameday.  

At that time, Meera had moved in with Bran at Winterfell Tower and was working full time at Stark Group. Her father, Howland, was still young and in great shape and he agreed with Meera that Stark Group would be a great experience for her.

Meera was also about to enter the Stark family. Brandon had proposed a couple of months earlier and she had accepted it.

The familiar sexy voice came behind her " I hear that congratulations are in order, Meera."

She turned and saw Benjen, as handsome as ever. They had established a sort of friendship through the years, exchanging emails, attending the same family events and taking part of the Stark Whatsapp group.

"Oh yes, thank you, Benjen! I still can not believe it.  It is really happening!"

Meera was not sure how this sounded, but her observation made Benjen frown. " Why not? You and Brandon have been together for , I don´t know, 6 years now? You live together. It seems that marriage is the next step , right? I am not an expert, of course, but I would assume it is just natural. Perhaps Brandon just waited until he was 21 to take this step, but it is a long time coming, I would say. "

He was right, of course. Meera _was_ happy about the prospect. " Oh, it is just...we do not live at the Dragon Age anymore. Women are not expected to marry their first real boyfriend and work in the family company. That is what I meant. "

Meera had always felt a strange bond with Benjen. Months could pass without them meeting in person, but once they did, Meera would find herself having very serious conversations. There was no awkward silences with Benjen. More often than not, they would end up talking deeply personal stuff.

"I do understand, of course. The rules of courtship had indeed changed and for that I am thankful. Centuries ago, my being still single at my age would be frowned upon.  But I am happy for the both of you, Meera. Brandon proved to be a very wise man, wiser than his silly 41 years old uncle. Marrying you is the best decision he had ever made."

Benjen had an intense look now, and Meera could swear that his smile was a sad one. Was he lonely, perhaps? They were in the middle of a children´s party and Meera felt that this conversation was taking too deep of a turn. She decided to lighten things up.  " You know what, better a single 41 years old than one unhappily married! I am a sucker for dornish telenovelas and they are full with terrible marriages. I watched a very stupid one once, it was like set during the Dragon Age. A very ambitious woman was set to get the son of a Lord, so she basically made him drink a lot, then she laid in bed with him, naked, and they were discovered the next day by his parents, who forced him to wed her. Imagine, Benjen, it could have been you!"

The sad smile now was no more; Benjen was roaring with laughter: " Meera, you watching such garbage, I would never have believed it! "

" Do not judge, Professor Stark! It is called guilty pleasure and everybody has one. Since I told you mine, you should tell me yours."

" Fair is fair, I guess. I love watching this reality shows with survivalists. I just order pizza and watch people starve in the jungle. I am not ashamed!"

***

Brandon, Meera and Rickon arrived very late that night at Winterfell Tower. Meera was preparing to go to bed, when Brandon asked her to talk about their future.

"Meera, I just received a text from Jojen now. He said he is not coming to our wedding, that he dreamt and that I should go to the cave again."

Something in Brandon´s voice made Meera uneasy.

Jojen had been drifting for years now. Meera had tried to help, but Jojen was always pushing her away. The only person he would still open up to was Bran. The truth is that Meera was a bit tired of this obsession Jojen and Brandon shared. Brandon made sure to let Meera know how much he loved her, and she felt it too. However, they were very different people and that would  have been okay if not for the fact that they obviously also  wanted very different things in life.

Something,  or better, someone,  would have to give up.

" Brandon, we have been through this many times. I went to the cave with both of you once, I am not coming back."

"But, Meera, we could still be together there. We could help other people like Jojen and I, people who are in need of spiritual teaching and soothing."

They talked for another half an hour as the decision had been made already. Both knew in their hearts. Meera then packed some of her stuff and got in the car.

The first person who came into her mind was Benjen.

He would be in Wintertown, as he never stayed in the family home.

Meera called, hoping not to interrupt Benjen in one of his one night stands.

" Hi, Meera?"

" Hello Benjen. Am I disturbing you?

"No, No. I was just reading a book here at the B&B. What happened?"

Meera briefly told Benjen that she had broken up with Brandon and why.

 " I do understand if you don´t want to talk to me, as you are his uncle. I could call one of my friends in Wintertown too, but somehow, I really wanted to talk to you. You know Brandon, I think you will understand what we are going through."

 " Meera, I am his uncle, but I am also your friend.  Come here to the B&B, I will go to the reception and ask for an extra room. You can drop your things there and we can talk."

Wintertown was just 5 minutes drive and soon Meera parked her Fiat, collected her small backpack and met Benjen at the reception. She checked in and got keys to her room, which was on the same floor as Benjen´s.

Benjen had a worried look on his face, but he was trying his best to be supportive. "It is too late now to go to the Pub around the corner, but there are a couple of bars still open at Wintertown Park."

"I am not sure I want to go to a bar, Benjen. "

" Okay then, come to my room after you are ready. I have some chips and wine. Sansa also handed me some leftover lemon cake from the party."

In less than 5 minutes, Benjen heard a knock on his door.

Meera sat on the vintage chair near the window while Benjen was at the edge of his bed. She told him about how she felt Brandon and Jojen often took her for granted and disregarded her feelings. Meera added she understood their journeys and that their spiritual quest was of great importance to their lives, she simply did not have the same call. Meera worried about Jojen constantly. Her brother had explained to Meera long time ago that he was living on borrowed time and that he had a mission. She was afraid Jojen´s mission was to take Brandon to that cave for good. She was afraid she was not going to see them ever again.

" I really don´t care about the wedding and our plans, really. I love Brandon, but it was never a relationship of passion. It just hurts me that he was keeping things from me when I thought we shared everything. He really thought I would see joy in leaving everyone and everything behind and bury myself in a cave. His heart was broken when I said I was not going there again. To be honest, I am happy it is over, not because I was not looking forward to live with him the rest of my life, but because I simply do not want to be at his side if he is to become the last greenseer. The price is too high, Benjen, believe me. Jojen is a shadow of himself and Brandon still has nightmares to this day. "

"Do not feel guilty for a second, Meera. It was the right decision for the both of you. You would not be able to find common ground and it would not be fair for you to leave your life behind. As it would not have been fair for him to stay with you and live a lie. It will hurt now, but you are young, strong and beautiful."

***

Life without Bran was lighter, Meera had to admit.

She stayed at the B&B for another week after Benjen left, thinking about her next step. Meera had insisted Bran to be the one to explain to his family his decision and they both agreed Meera would still work at Stark Group, as Dr Luwin had grown to depend on her and she was actually a natural at management.

The hardest part was telling her father and to accept that Jojen had chose his own fate.

Lyanna Mormont told Meera about a free apartament in her building and she moved in right before Brandon left to the cave.

Meera actually quite enjoyed her new found freedom, but she barely had time to decorate, being very busy working full time.

Sansa, Arya and Lyanna insisted on having regular girls only nights out. Sometimes Myranda and Shireen would join in for a couple of martinis or a round of karaoke. Meera was not looking for male company, but Arya, from all people, was quite insistent that Meera should have at least a one night stand.

" Don´t listen to her, Meera. If you fancy a guy here and would like that, it is okay, but do not do anything that you would feel uncomfortable with just to prove a point. We all want you to be happy ."  Sansa had been incredibly supportive and was very thankful that Meera agreed to stay at Stark Group, at least for the time being, as she was busy with her 3 kids and her own business.

A couple of guys had actually shown some interest in Meera and offered drinks, but she was not really open. The girls were assuming Meera was actually not ready to move on, but there was something she was keeping from them.

Something she herself was not sure.

Benjen and Meera were texting everyday now.

He was helping her cope with the break up, but as the months passed, the wounds healed. Their exchange became funnier and even more frequent.

Benjen would send her pictures of Hardhome campus with silly remarks or very poetic and artistic shots of life among the free folk: men fishing, women and children bathing in the warm springs, this sort of things.

Meera would mostly send him food porn, which was like a torture to Benjen when all he was eating was squirrel soup.

At some point, they started to watch Naked and Afraid together during long distance calls, laughing very hard at the participants misery.

***

"Benjen, guess what? I will be travelling to Hardhome in a week. You said you would be there giving some talks, right? I made some arrangements and I am able to come at that time and visit our partners in the fishing industry."

The text came and Benjen did not know how to answer it.

Meera was coming to Hardhome!

Benjen was old enough to know what was going on between the two of them. Meera is the ex-fiancée of his nephew. The ending was hard, but amicable. Both had moved on. Meera was a single, independent woman.

But Meera was 16 years younger than him.

Meera was not one night stand material. Benjen wanted her, but he also knew that he would have to be serious about it. He would have to really, really open his heart if he wanted to have a real chance with her.

What if they were not sexually compatible?

What if Meera wanted Benjen to move to Wintertown and work at Stark Group?

What if his family took offense with the fact that Meera had almost married Brandon?

The last thing Benjen wanted was to break Meera´s heart.

What if Meera was the one to break _his_ heart?

Benjen got mad at himself then. He was no coward. Meera was a risk, he knew, but she was more than worth it.

" I assume you book a first class seat on the 11:00 flight from Cerwyn-Wintertown Airport and will arrive at Hardhome at 13:00. I will be there to carry your bags and, if you give me the honour, you will be staying at my Manse."

***

Meera could not hold back her smile when she received Benjen´s text. As it turned out, she was having dinner with Sansa and Arya and their families. Stannis had prepared his famous salmon recipe and Arya was trying to convince people to try her healthy, sugarfree, glutenfree, paleo apple blackberry crisp.

It was no secret that Arya feared Gendry becoming as fat as his father was and would only  cook healthy foods. Both Gendry and their son, Eddard, were already used to it. Sometimes,Arya´s strange recipes were actually quite good, but when they were bad, they were REALLY bad.

Fortunately, not this time: the crumble ( or crisp, as she called ) was delicious.

" Meera, would you help me with the dishes?" Meera nodded, leaving her smartphone properly locked behind, and Sansa handed little Cassana to Stannis.

Once they loaded the dishwasher and the machine started to work, Sansa asked Meera about all the texting.

Meera was a terrible liar. She could play mysterious or she could simply downplay the whole thing. She did not want to create false expectations, because she was actually not sure what was going on. Meera was no fool and knew it was _more_ than a friendship.

"Sansa, I was just talking to Benjen, that is all. I am flying to Hardhome next week to visit some of our partners there and asked Benjen about the place. "

Sansa gave Meera a knowing look. " Hmm...uncle Benjen, huh? Meera, you should take care. Benjen is charming and I know he has been very supportive of you, but you know his reputation. He is my uncle and I love him, but he broke quite a few hearts here in Wintertown."

"It is nothing like that, Sansa. He had always respected me and Brandon."

" I know, uncle Benjen is not an asshole. He respects if a woman is taken and of course he treated you well. But now you are single and Brandon is connected to his tree or whatever. It is only natural that you start seeing other people and I would not tell you Benjen is off limits because he is our uncle. I am just telling you to be careful around him, as he is a man of a certain reputation and I do not want you to get hurt. "

Baby Cassana started to scream something that sounded like " Ma..ma! Mamaaaa!" and Stannis was suddenly rushing through the sliding door that separated the kitchen from the main dinner room. " Here, Sansa, I think it might be her teeth and she does not want anything with me. " Stannis then looked at Meera. " I am sorry to interrupt your girl´s talk, but Cassana is not going to bother you if you want to carry on. She just needs her mommy. "  

Stannis kissed Sansa on the forehead and left. " When I met Stannis, he was still living in the south and we would exchange texts. I recognized your smile, Meera, because it was how I smiled every time I received his texts."

***

Benjen did not know what had possessed him.

He welcomed Meera with a full on passionate kiss, tongue et all.

Meera was breathless, he could see. It pleased him immensely that she responded this way. Benjen was nervous and he wanted to show Meera rather than tell her.

If she was paying attention to his texts, he had told her already too much.

He was paying attention to her messages and it was clear she was interested.

The good thing of being such an old man was that he could stop the pretenses and go straight to the point.

Benjen Stark was never known for being subtle.

Thankfully, his cabin was not that far. Hardhome was basically a fishing village, about 5.000 inhabitants.

" Benjen, your cabin is just like I imagined!"

Meera sounded extra excited and Benjen assumed she was impressed by his "manse". He had, after all, cleaned the place and he even bought fresh bed linnen...

"Meera, I am afraid I just have one bedroom. If you are not comfortable, I can sleep in the sofa bed or I can arrange ..."

Benjen did not get to finish his sentence: Meera was kissing him and her hands were nervously trying to unbuckle his belt. Being the good guy everyone knew and loved, he was more than happy to help her.

They were making a mess, trying to get rid of their clothes and kissing at the same time. Suddenly, Meera stopped. She was flushed, but seemed a bit hesitant. Benjen looked at her and smiled.

" Meera, if you don´t want to do this now, I can wait. "

"No, no it is not that. "

"What is then? You can tell me."

"It is that, it is so bright here. I am afraid I am...self conscious, I guess."

"Meera, you are beautiful. Within and Without. Believe me when I tell you. If it makes you more comfortable, we can go to my bedroom. It is not that bright there."

Meera just nodded and soon Benjen simply picked her up and carried her to his bed, as if she was nothing more than a potato bag.

She loved it.

"Good thing that you are such in good shape, Meera, otherwise it would hurt my back!"

Meera was a typical crannogwoman, light and small. Benjen was also thin, but he was strong and tall. Meera was afraid he would be disappointed by her somewhat flat chest, so she felt much better that Benjen actually made sure to let her know that he was pleased.

She kissed him with more passion than she knew she was capable of.

Benjen matched her intensity and gently laid her in his bed. He then kissed her small breasts, paying attention to the pinky nipples, licking and sucking while one of his fingers made it to her folds. He massaged her nub on the right spot and heard a moan.

" Do you mind if I leave your lovely breasts and go kiss you down, Meera? "

Her laugh was enough answer.

Benjen sensuously caressed the dark brown pubic hair covering her moud and finally started with the gentle work of making Meera properly prepared. His tongue found her cunt very wet and her taste not unpleasant. Benjen started with light movements, licking more than sucking, but as soon as he started to introduce his fingers inside of her, Meera was panting.

Usually, he would not want to go _that_ fast, but it was also how things were developing naturally and he realized _both_ of them would not last much longer; they simply wanted it too much and for too long.

They had time to discover each others bodies and what worked and did not work for them.

Benjen would be patient. But _later_.

Now they needed their releases.

"I hate to stop right now, but are you on any contraceptive? I do have condoms here somewhere, but I am clean. I have to be checked constantly because of my work."

The downside of having been in a relationship for so long was that Meera got used not to even think about those questions. Because she was plagued with painful periods, Meera was on the pill.

" It is okay, I am also clean and I take the pill."

Benjen did not lose time and moved on to the top of Meera, placing himself into position, his cock nudging at her entrance. With his hand, Benjen started to enter, her cunt tight and throbbing, the wetness welcoming him fully. Every time Benjen thrusted further, Meera would make delicious noises that excited him even more.

Meera´s peak was building up, her inner muscles contracting. Benjen noticed and went as fast and hard as he could without being too aggressive, lightly biting her earlobe as she came, his own release happening just after hers.

***

They never discussed their relationship.

They just went on, always together, one way or the other.

From Wintertown to Hardhome and back, soon they were making plans to spend the New Years eve watching the northern lights.

Benjen had the keys to Meera´s apartment and Meera had lent a feminine touch to his cabin.

Their families were also extremely receptive to their relationship. Sansa was actually _too_  happy about it.

She often offered unsolicited advice to Benjen. " Look, uncle, you are not getting any younger and we all know you do not like kids, but trust me, you will love yours."

" Sansa, who said I don´t like kids?"

" Come on, uncle. You basically moved out of the house the minute Robb and Jon came and you never accepted our offers of staying with us. You always book a room at the B&B and now , of course you stay with Meera."

Benjen actually did not have anything against kids, but he would not tell Sansa that he moved out simply because he had other aspirations and because Eddard was not Rickard and would not force Benjen to go into business.

It would be a bit too awkward to explain to Sansa that Catelyn had always driven him nuts with all that micro management of Eddard´s life, and that Benjen absolutely hated the way she overly doted on Robb and almost ignored Jon. Benjen knew that Catelyn could not help but to love her own son more and that Eddard had asked her too much, but the woman barely spoke to Jon and Benjen would simply not forget or forgive that.

He had to admit, though, that he prefered to stay in the B&B all those years simply because he enjoyed Wintertown nightlife, a change of pace from Hardhome small city vibe, and sometimes he did get lucky. Benjen knew too well he would be asking for trouble if he were to bring  one of his one night stands to Winterfell Tower.

Jon and Daenerys had invited all the family to Dragonstone to celebrate the second nameday of Rhaegard, their son. Benjen and Meera decided to spend not only the weekend of festivities, but also an additional 4 days in Kings Landing , visiting museums and parks and gaining  weight with all their world cuisine exploration.

Daenerys had bought the island back from Stannis as soon as she moved her operations from Meereen to Westeros. After an attempt was made on Jon Snow´s life, he finally quit the Night´s Watch and started working with Daenerys at Targaryen Conglomerate.

Benjen  and Meera were admiring the carved Dragons after brunch when Sansa and Stannis joined them. After some time talking about the island- Stannis was not shy in sharing his distaste for the place- Sansa and Meera went to fuss over the kids.

Stannis surprised Benjen by iniciating conversation. 

"So, Benjen, Sansa worries a lot about you and Meera. I really don´t understand why; you both seem happy."

"We are, actually. I think Sansa does not trust me. I can´t really blame her. When our family needed me most, I was working like crazy, trying to come up with a plan to integrate the free folk into our society. And then, I was attacked and got lost in the wilderness. But the truth is I should have not been north of The Wall at that time. My family needed me. If it were not for Brynden Tully and Dr Luwin..."

Benjen realized the gravity of what he had just admitted. No wonder Sansa and by extension, his family, would not take him seriously.

" If it serves as consolation, Sansa does not blame you for what have happened. As far as I am aware you were not really present during their childhood, just visiting on occasion. I guess Sansa did not even known how to approach you for help."

This was painful to hear, but Benjen knew it was true.

"Makes it even worse. To be honest, I was closer to Jon than any of the children. Perhaps because he was an orphan and Catelyn was not that kind to him. It is no excuse. I will talk to Sansa and Arya when we are back at Wintertown. I want them to know that I changed."

"What about Meera? "

Benjen thought it was a strange question, given the context. Then he understood: Stannis was referring to what he had just said, that he had changed.

"I am true to her, if that is what you are asking."

"Good. I know we have never talked before, but if I may give you a piece of advice, do not let go of her. Meera is a very special woman. Same with Sansa. I was used to be lonely and I was married to my work. I only realized how unhappy I was when Sansa came into my life. I am no fool, so I did not waste my last chance at happiness. I do not take you for a fool, Benjen."

***

They had two more days in Kings Landing before flying back to Wintertown and then Benjen would spend two more days with Meera before finally leaving to Hardhome.

It was getting harder and harder to say goodbye and they had been talking about a future together.

Benjen would never give up his work beyond The Wall and Meera understood the importance of what he was doing. His books and projects were helping the integration of free folk into westerosi life and Meera was very proud of him.

However, Benjen was getting tired of the hardships and he wanted to give more space for the new generations to pick up where he left off. He felt some of his students showed great potential and he had found suitable replacements among the academic staff.

Benjen had been offered a position in Wintertown University some time ago. He had rejected, as he had done before, but this time Benjen made a counter offer and was surprised when they accepted his demands.

He told Meera, if he accepted it, he would still spend 3 months north of the wall in field trips and in association with Hardhome College. The 3 months could be divided in two trips and Benjen would give talks and supervise the post-graduate programs in Wintertown.

They were just waiting for him to accept and officially inform Hardhome of his resignation.

Benjen showed Meera the not yet signed contract and they both agreed it seemed to be in order. Meera had insisted that Benjen asked Dr Luwin to read it too and give his opinion before Benjen was set to meet with the president of Wintertown University. Not wanting to make Meera have false hopes, Benjen told her that he was still not sure if it would be a good move, at that point in his life, but he admitted it was worth considering.

Truth be told, Benjen wanted to be near Meera and his family.

For the first time in his life, his work was not the only thing that really mattered to him.

It was quite scary , really. 

***

" Where is Uncle Benjen, Meera? I thought we would be having breakfast together!"

Sansa was trying to feed Cassana some mashed banana while the twins were busy stuffing their faces with cakes. Stannis was very strict with the sweets-only-on-weekends policy.

" Benjen said something about shopping and, strangely enough, Stannis tagged along. I assumed you would know what they are up to."

"No idea. It better be for a good reason, because I will have adult lunch with Aunt Margaery . I love calling her aunt! Do you want to join us, Meera?"

Meera was not that close to Margaery and she had plans with Benjen already, so she politely declined the invitation.

She went back to her room and found Benjen there, trying to hide something.

" What is going on, Benjen?"

"Uh...Meera. Nothing, I was just trying to find my glasses, that is all. Stannis recommended this Pentoshi restaurant near Aegon´s Monument. What do you think?"

***

They spent the whole day walking around Kings Landing and taking pictures. When they finally arrived at the hotel it was already dark. Meera had suggested a nice relaxing bubble bath in the jacuzzi, but Benjen had told her he was to meet a Professor from Kings Landing University that had worked at Wintertown.

" I am really considering the position, Meera, you know that. I want to stay near you and my family. Nevertheless, I need to find out more about the working conditions. Professor Perestan worked there for 5 years and I do trust his opinion. You should stay and relax, Meera. Do not wait for me."

Meera hoped this Professor would tell Benjen to accept that position and finally put an end to her anxiety.

She tried to hide her eagerness, but she simply wanted Benjen by her side.

They loved each other and it was understandable that she wanted them to have a life together.

"Okay then, I will have some alone time and get some rest. Try not to come that late, as we have a flight to catch tomorrow, right? Have fun, my love!"

***

Meera was an early riser.

The night before had been strange. Meera was actually used to have Benjen around and was counting on him to keep her warm. She tried to wait for Benjen, but she soon gave up and had no idea how late he had arrived. Meera could swear shet felt as Benjen´s lips kissing her forehead sometime during the night.

Or perhaps she was dreaming?

Meera opened her eyes; the Sun was shining. Next to her, Benjen.

Stark naked.

She tried to suppress her giggles. Benjen was so hot. Meera loved his body, as much as his soul and mind.

Meera was walking to the ensuite on the tip of her toes when she noticed a small box and an envelope with her name on. It reads:

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _Dear Meera,_
> 
> _You might not remember, but last night you soiled my reputation._
> 
> _Since you watch telenovelas, you know damm well what that means._
> 
> _You simply have to marry me ._
> 
> _I love you, now and always._
> 
> _Your Benjen._

 

* * *

 

Benjen thought Meera had never been more beautiful than when she was pregnant.

Benjen realized he had been wrong: Meera looked even more beautiful now.

Meera had a hard time bringing Howland Stark into the world.

It was traumatic.

At some point, Benjen thought he would lose her.

Her contractions had suddenly stopped and Meera was given drugs to induce.

Labour resumed, but the pain was almost unbearable.

Meera was the strongest person Benjen ever met, of this he was sure.

After two days of hell, there she was, holding their son, nursing and smiling.

Howland Reed was there; he asked Benjen to hold his grandson and cried when Meera and Benjen told him the baby´s name.

Jojen had been lost forever.Brandon too. They all knew it.

But at that moment, they were a family, and they knew only joy.

 

 

 

 


End file.
